


Turks Care

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Femdom, Mind Games, Multi, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus offers Elena  a tainted gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste of Poison

"Boss?"

The knock at the door of his bedroom and Elena's voice surprised them both, but it didn't make Rufus stop the deep kiss he was giving Tseng who was lying under him on the bed, shirtless. That is, until she knocked again. At that moment, Rufus pulled back and flashed a downright evil grin at him, which made Tseng stiffen, and not in a pleasant way.

"Sir..."

"It could be fun, Tseng," Rufus pointed out before nipping the throat of his favourite Turk.

Tseng gasped, almost without sound. He didn't want Elena to see this. He wanted her participation even less. Elena was a Turk, but she still wet behind the ears and someone like Rufus would not hesitate to play mindgames with her. Especially given that her crush on Tseng was pretty obvious. Not to mention the fact that Rufus had made him do sexual things in the past he was definitely not comfortable repeating in front of an audience.

"Tell you what, Tseng." Rufus poked the mark he had left on Tseng's throat, interrupting his trail of thoughts. "If she knocks again, she's asking for it."

Tseng gave him a brief pleading look.

Elena knocked again.

"President? Is Tseng awake?"

"He is, Elena." Rufus raised his voice to be heard through the door, watching Tseng's increasingly uncomfortable look with great pleasure. "Come on in."

"Thank you," she said as she opened the door. "I brought the research reports you wanted to read th—!!!" Said report fell heavily to the floor in a great noise that almost covered Elena's gasp of surprise. "S-sorry for interrupting!!!" she shouted as she hurriedly covered her red face with her hands, blindly stumbling backwards in order to flee the embarrassing scene.

"Elena."

Rufus' commanding tone froze her into place instantly, hand on the door handle.

"Close that door and come here."

Elena did not dare look back over to them.

"Pres—"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Elena slammed the door shut without really intending to and made a beeline for the bed, gaze firmly on the tip of her slippers. If there was one thing Rufus hated, it was repeating orders. Even Elena knew that.

Rufus gave her a satisfied look that she did not see as he studied her standing there, head low, shoulders hunched, hands nervously clutching the hem of her jacket. "Beautiful, isn't she, Tseng?"

"Sir..." Tseng muttured in a tone he hoped would read as _don't hurt her_ to him.

Rufus smiled at Tseng in a way not unlike a hungry big cat showing fangs to its prey. "Elena, sit on the bed," he ordered. "I have something to show you."

Elena carefully sat on the edge of the bed, one leg hanging down the side.

"Better than that," Rufus said. "And turn this way."

She nervously did as ordered, letting her slippers fall as she climbed onto the bed and sat on her heels, facing her two superiors, who were lying on the bed together: one looking extremely pleased, the other with the poker face he used at work even as beads of sweat trickled from his forehead.

Suddenly, Rufus rolled off Tseng to go rest his head in Elena's lap, letting out a long sigh of satisfaction. "Much better." Then, as he pushed a resigned Tseng with his foot, he told him to get ready.

"What for?" Elena asked, suddenly very interested in her president's face over Tseng sitting up to undress himself. Then she nearly kicked herself for asking such an obvious question.

Rufus grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I want to offer you a sight to fill your lonely nights." He unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of his pants to free his flushed erection. As usual, he was not wearing any underwear.

"I've seen you before, President," she said before she could stop herself from talking back. She had been on bathing duty more than once after Rufus had been saved _in extremis_ from the destruction of Shin-Ra.

Fortunately for her, Rufus only laughed. "Oh Elena," he said as Tseng climbed back on the bed, "the sight I'm offering you is much sweeter."

She had to admit, Tseng naked was downright heavenly. His jet black hair was spilling over the pale skin of his shoulders like ink. From up close, he had long lashes framing his brown eyes. Though he wasn't as muscular as Rude, his firm body still told that even if he spent most of his days in paperworks he could still break a guy's jaw. And lower... Elena averted her gaze as it fell on Tseng's long fingers spreading a big glob on lubricant over Rufus' hard cock. She'd much rather have his deft fingers working on her pussy than on their president's dick, to be honest.

"You'll miss out on what I want to show you if you look away," Rufus said, not looking bothered in the least by his audience. In fact, it was arousing him, but it only showed in the fine pink at the edges of his face. And in the fact that he was hard as steel when Tseng slowly descended around him, folded legs on either side of his hips, taking him in with practised ease. Amidst the wet noises of penetration, Rufus could swear he had heard Elena swallow audibly. From what he could see from her lap, she was transfixed by the sight before her.

In fact, she was well near hypnotized. Not so much from watching Rufus' cock disappear inside Tseng, but from Tseng's expression. He kept his gaze on Rufus' covered chest, but Elena could clearly see the sweat on his face and his shoulders trembling as he rested against his hands placed on Rufus' narrow hips. In the heavy silence of the room, Tseng's breathing and the sound of slick flesh against flesh were soon the only audible sounds. Elena did he best not to squirm to not give herself away, but seeing Tseng take pleasure in riding Rufus was sending jolts of heat down her spine to her pussy.

"Watch carefully now," Rufus ordered as Tseng picked up the pace, now fully hard and nearly bouncing on Rufus' lap. "Don't miss a single detail."

Even if she had wanted to, Elena could not. Tseng's rigid cock jutting from between coarse straight black hair between his legs, the sound of his breathing and quiet little moans of pleasure, his eyes dark with arousal, the smell of his sweat, even the way his damp hair was sticking to the sides of his face were making her ache with desire for him. In fact, she hadn't realized she was staring with her mouth open until Rufus closed it up for her.

"Good," he groaned, caught up in his own pleasure, and came inside Tseng with a grunt.

Not that Elena was paying him any attention. She was not one to swear much compared to the other Turks, but Tseng was _fuckin' beautiful_ with his tousled hair and his eyes squeezed shut and his gritted teeth. He exhaled loudly through his mouth when he came, spilling himself over Rufus' white shirt; Elena came right along with him at the sight and sound, clutching her black tie with both hands to compensate for not being able to cling to Tseng.

"Hey," Rufus interrupted from her lap. "Prop me up."

Still panting, Elena lifted him by the shoulders.

As soon as he was sitting up, Rufus latched onto Tseng, trapping his arms at his sides to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. "Thank you," he said once he broke the kiss, not sounding very thankful at all, not even bothering to look at Elena. "I've showed you all I wanted to. You can go now, Elena."

Elena closed her mouth with a click, hurt. What had been the point of that?! There was no way she could forget the look on Tseng's face in the middle of orgasm, but Rufus seemed determined not to share and she was even more sexually frustrated than before.

" _Elena._ "

In the end, though, Rufus still intimidated her a great deal and she hurriedly got off the bed on shaky legs, forgetting her slippers. She stopped to pick up the reports on her way.

"Leave them."

Rufus' voice was even, but he might as well have yelled at her. She retreated out the door quietly, mind scrambled, and decided it would be best not to join Reno and Rude for lunch; in fact, it would be best to not join any Turks for any meals in the foreseeable future.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng does take care of his Turks. Sometimes he just needs a little help.

"Boss?"

It was a quiet day at Casa Shinra. Rufus was healing and currently napping under Reno's watch. Tseng was reading in the living room. Rude had noticed that, first, Elena was on her second day of avoiding everyone, second, she had exchanged watch duty over Rufus with another Turk twice now. Rude was getting heavily suspicious, and he hoped he was wrong. But better to ask one of the concerned parties. Namely, Tseng.

Tseng put a bookmark in his book and looked up. Rude talking was most often important. "Yes?"

"What did the President do to Elena?"

It was a good thing that Tseng was trained not to show emotion. "Nothing."

"Huh. Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think President Shinra decided to fuck her. Or fuck _with_ her."

Tseng remained calm and reopened his book. "You'd have to ask him about it."

Rude just as calmly sat next to his boss on the sofa. "I don't think I need to. I think you were involved."

A long minute passed, during which Tseng did not move ahead in his reading. "I cannot confirm or deny that theory."

Rude sighed. "Since the President is still breathing, I assume it was consensual?" Tseng nodded, but his expression was slightly pained, and if Rude was reading that right, some bastard dressed in white up on the second floor needed more bruises than he already had. "What did... what _happened_."

Tseng brushed his impeccable hair back and began speaking, of Rufus' behaviour that morning, of his little game, of his callous disregard of Tseng's, but most importantly, Elena's feelings and well-being, of his brutal dismissal of her, of how aroused that had made Rufus, of how he himself had failed to protect his Turk.

Rude listened quietly, looking straight ahead. "Why are we always in bed with the assholes," he asked aloud once Tseng was finished with his tirade.

"Don't forget who we are," Tseng pointed out, reaching for his book again.

"And you're not going to go check on her?"

That made Tseng stop short of picking up his book, fist clenching. He should be checking on her. Hell he should have checked on her two days ago. He probably should have punched Rufus in his smug mouth, too. However, he felt at a loss when it came to dealing with the aftermath of... that mess. If Elena had been raped, he would have stuck the motherfucker's dick on a pike outside the building before letting Elena beat the putrid trash to death. If she had been beaten up, he would have beat her assailant in kind if not outright executed him. But he didn't know how Elena felt about this particular nasty elephant in the room, and he wasn't sure how to best handle it. It wasn't like killing someone would make things better in this case.

Rude leaned forward, elbows on his thighs. "Reno and I do some pretty intense things sometimes."

Tseng shut his eyes and tried not to think of the things Rude had just implied. "That's a strange jump in topic."

"Bear with me." He joined his hands. "I've seen him get like that. Not as bad as Elena right now, but, he can get pretty down. You can't just step out of a scene like it never happened and resume your life. You need to take care of each other. It's like closure."

Hanging his head and failing not to think of Reno bound like an oversized sausage, Tseng pressed his hands to his face. "I'm don't think she wants to see me right now."

"Why not?"

"I was there! I didn't do anything to help."

Rude turned his head to look at his boss. "I'd say that's why you need to get up there give her a healthy dose of aftercare. You and I both know Rufus' not gonna."

Tseng sighed and let himself fall back against the sofa's back. "I'm not exactly a master of aftercare either." But Rude was right. Rufus would not. Hell, Rufus didn't take much care of Tseng after sex either. Maybe not even during.

Rude got up and stood next to Tseng. "Can you take her in your arms without throwing up?"

A small chuckle escaped Tseng. "Of course."

"Good enough. Get up, we're going."

* * *

A few minutes later, Tseng knocked softly at Elena's door, the one furthest from Rufus'. "Elena?"

It took a minute, but the door opened a crack, revealing one of Elena's brown eyes and part of her face. She was not physically hurt, but both Tseng and Rude behind him could see by her pale face and tired features that she had had better days. "Is it my turn to watch over the President? Because if it is, I—"

"No," Tseng interrupted her. "It's not. I just... I want to talk with you."

Elena hesitated for a moment, caught between the mess of her feelings and obedience to her leader. Finally, tempted by the hot mug of coffee in Tseng's hand, she nibbled on her bottom lip and stepped away from the door, letting Tseng and Rude into her small bedroom which was mildly lit by the sunlight filtering through the translucent drapes.

As soon as he stepped in, Tseng offered her the coffee, and was reassured when she took and sipped it while Rude made his way in as well.

"You remembered the sugar," she said, the corners of her lips barely turning upward. She was dressed for the day, in dress pants, white shirt and tie.

"Of course." Tseng hoped she had changed clothes in the last two days, but since they may as well have worn uniforms it was hard to tell which of her suits Elena was wearing.

"Mmm." She walked back to her bed, barefoot, and sat on the side of the bed, coffee in hand. That really hit the spot. She felt a little less crummy now, somehow.

While Tseng stood by the door and wondered what to do next, Rude made his move. "Can I sit with you?"

Elena looked up at him, then nodded. The bed creaked when Rude sat down, and though she was not that short, she looked tiny next to the big Turk from Tseng's point of view. Even more when she leaned ever so slightly against Rude's arm, and Rude used his free hand to smooth down some of her blond hair.

Right. Aftercare.

"Elena..." he began as he otherwise quietly made his way to the bed. When he stopped by her side, he continued. "I'm sorry."

Elena's head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. Within ten seconds, that surprised expression had turned to pain, and she tried to hide her face as she sobbed loudly. Rude carefully plucked the coffee mug away from her as Tseng quickly joined them on the bed and wrapped his arms around the crying Turk.

"Don't cry!" Tseng said, and winced. That had sounded too much like an order and not enough like an attempt at comforting her. "Don't cry..." he repeated more softly and held her tight as Rude did the same from his side.

That earned him a solid punch to the gut, courtesy of an angry Elena. Fuck her job security, she needed to let it out, and Rude was wise enough to not hold her back as she delivered a mean hook to Tseng's jaw that made him get off the bed in a hurry. She didn't know how to feel, but hitting Tseng felt like it helped. She felt disgusted at herself, at Tseng, at Rufus. She was angry at herself for falling for Rufus' mindgame, at Tseng for rolling over and going along, and at Rufus for being an even bigger dickhole that usual. She had been used, she knew, and she could not forget the image of Tseng in the throes of orgasm, and she could not sort out her feelings when her mind kept reminding her of that fact. "You're such an asshole!" she shouted.

Tseng agreed with a groan, still reeling from Elena hitting him. Or maybe he was just reeling. Damn but she knew how to throw an effective punch. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"Why would you even do this to me?!"

Tseng couldn't help but freeze for a second, a hand on his jaw. He was gonna have the nastiest bruise there, he just knew it. "I..." He wished he had a good explanation. He had none to give, however. He had none to give because he absolutely refused to even acknowledge that sometimes Rufus could make him do things he didn't want to do, in bed and otherwise. "I'm sorry?" he just repeated.

Rude frowned. He had his suspicions about Rufus and Tseng's relationship, and Tseng basically just confirmed most of them right there. Obviously, though, this discussion would have to wait until Tseng could open his eyes and until he would not be trying to apologize for treating Elena like shit. "Elena," Rude said softly as he touched the back of her shirt, "I don't think he knows."

The pained look that Elena gave Tseng hurt him even more than her punches. She sat back down against Rude, who handed her back her coffee. Wiping her eyes, she leaned against rude again when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry," Tseng apologized again. Because that was all he had to offer. Because he didn't know how to undo what he had done.

Elena nodded. "I know."

And, because he looked like he needed it as much as Elena, Rude motioned for Tseng to sit with them. Taking great care, Tseng approached, looking at Elena for approval. When she made no move to hit him again, he sat down, and was pulled into a tight hug by Rude while Elena leaned against Rude, in between the two men.

After a long minute of silence spent in each other's warmth, during which Elena finished her coffee, Tseng tentatively touched Elena's blond hair. He pulled his hand back when that made Elena tense.

"I'm sorry. I'm disgusting."

Aw shit. It was worse than Tseng had thought. "You're not disgusting. I... I shouldn't have."

"I liked it," Elena admitted.

Tseng nearly had to pick up his painful jaw from the floor. "Oh. Uhm...."

"Yeah."

Tseng looked over at Rude for help. What was he supposed to say now? 'Thanks for enjoying'? Then he felt a tug at his neck, so he looked down.

Elena was playing with his tie, tugging it aside so she could undo the buttons on Tseng's shirt and press her hands on the warm, pale skin of his toned abdomen. It was immediately better than Rufus' sick little display because now she could finally touch and not have to imagine. "I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling Tseng's pressed shirt out of his pants before unbuttoning more buttons on his shirt. "I want..."

Rude figured this was his cue to leave, so he picked the empty mug off the bed and got up. "Text if Tseng needs more punching, 'lena," he said right before walking out the door, closing it behind him quietly.

Rude's departure barely stopped Elena from frantically trying to get her boss out of his shirt. When she managed, with a little help from Tseng, she paused, trailing a finger down his neck, before kissing the bitemark Rufus had left on Tseng's throat. "Boss," she moaned when she pulled back and began shedding her own shirt in a hurry. Her bra was plain, an old comfy flesh-coloured sports thing she wore for support on missions. It didn't matter what she had on, though, because soon it was off, like her shirt. She pulled Tseng into a tight hug, her breasts against his torso, panting as if she had gone up the old Shinra building via the stairs. Was it really okay? She wasn't sure. She wanted to forget that thing with Rufus had happened. But she wanted Tseng more than ever. Maybe she should have insisted that Rude stayed. Maybe...

"Elena." Tseng wrapped his arms around her and held her close to kiss her hair, but also to slow her down. It wasn't that he did not want to have sex with Elena. Elena was a fine Turk and a fine woman, and he was not indifferent. But right now he felt like she was hurrying into sex before she could change her mind, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt her further. He didn't want her to hurt herself further. It wasn't because being broken helped at being a Turk that she had to break herself. So when she reached for his pants and tried to rip his belt right off, he took her by the wrists and lay her down on the bed. With a soft smile, he put a hand on her chest to keep her down on the mattress when she tried to get back up, then leaned in to kiss her lips. Meanwhile, with his other hand, he got her belt, button, and zipper open despite her squirming. "I'm here," he whispered against her lips as he untangled himself from her grip. "I'm not going away," he added as he moved down her body to slip her pants and underwear off her in one practised move. Intertwining the fingers of one hand with hers, he slipped in-between her legs and gave her slit an experimental lick.

Elena immediately rewarded him by squeezing his hand and digging her heels into the mattress. Fortunately he was not as slow as she had feared he would be, but he was still not fast enough. She had time to _think_. She didn't want time to think. Thinking led to bad thoughts. Thinking led to more thoughts of that morning, and Tseng's face, and Rufus' dismissal. Thinking led to wondering if this was okay again. If Tseng did sex things to keep the peace with Rufus... was he now doing to same for her? Suddenly worried, she shifted and propped herself up to look at Tseng, fully intending to tell him to stop. That was when she saw it.

He was looking at her.

Tseng was looking at her straight in the eyes with an intensity in his gaze she had rarely seen. Even that morning Tseng had not been looking at Rufus with that intensity, with that much arousal in his dark eyes. He continued to hold her gaze as he spelled out her name with his tongue over her clit—she knew thanks to one of Reno's stupid dares that Tseng could actually knot a cherry tail with his tongue but feeling it was something else entirely and made her toes curl. "B-boss, I..."

As he kept staring at her, Tseng moved from tracing letters on her clit to sucking on it. It made Elena groan deeply and reach down, trying to touch Tseng, but she could only hold onto his hair as another wave of pleasure hit, threatening to take her over the edge. "Bos... senp... Tseng!" she shouted as she pulled on his hair. This wasn't enough. She wanted, needed to touch him, to feel his soft skin against hers, to hold onto him.

Tseng raised his head, both in surprise at Elena using her name and in pain at having his hair pulled by her. "What?!" he asked before wiping his chin with a thumb.

"Sorry," Elena said, brushing her boss' long hair back and smoothing it down. "I want to touch you more..."

That was an idea Tseng could definitely get behind. However, he also wanted to continue pleasuring Elena as he had been doing so far. So, instead of moving up her body to hug her, Tseng got up to his knees, finished getting his pants undone and removed them along with his underwear before turning around and laying next to Elena with his feet at the head of the bed and his head level with her crotch. "This fine?"

When Elena rolled to press against him, upper leg bent up, and wrapped her soft hand around his shaft, Tseng smiled and buried his face between Elena's legs to resume eating her out.

Gasping in pleasure, Elena couldn't do much but hold onto Tseng. She was much too close to orgasm to try and blow Tseng in her current state. She clung to his hips as her toes curled and nearly screamed as a strong shiver spread throughout her body just from the movements of Tseng's agile tongue on her clit and lips. her orgasm followed right behind that shiver, making her leave fingertips-shaped bruises on Tseng's pale hips, holding onto him as if for dear life.

Her legs were still shaking when she took Tseng's cock in hand once again. At first, she let her hot breath caress the tip while Tseng licked her clean with great care. As soon as he let up, she kissed the tip, then sucked the head into her mouth while gently pulling back his foreskin. When Tseng pressed a wet kiss to her thigh, she knew he was liking it, so she took more of him into her mouth, as much as she could without gagging, and pulled back slowly, stopping to slurp noisily around the head.

A moan escaped Tseng as he turned slightly to look down at Elena. "How do you want me to continue?" he asked as he caressed her clit with the fingertip of his index finger.

"Actually, I... I wanna ride you," she admitted after getting her mouth off his dick, cheeks flushed even if she had her hand wrapped around his cock. "Can I?"

Tseng didn't seem surprised. "Of course you can." He turned onto his back as Elena pushed herself up and came to sit on his hips, legs on either sides of him, his hard cock pressed against the cleft of her cheeks. "Condom?"

"It's safe," Elena objected, already raising herself to welcome Tseng's cock inside her.

"You don't know where I've been."

Elena sighed heavily. She would have preferred to feel his skin snug against hers, but he was right. She had no idea who or what he had had sex with. As a Turk, she might end up doing the same. Therefore, she picked a condom from the bedside drawer and put it on Tseng before she lowered herself around him, letting out a much more pleased sigh as Tseng filled her up quite nicely. But the feeling of having Tseng inside of her didn't compare to how she felt at having Tseng put both hands on her thighs and smile up at her, just enough to be noticeable, hair spilled on the bed like ink.

And then she began to move, and his smile disappeared, replaced by parted lips that let a moan escape, and Elena was in paradise. Her boss was underneath her, sheathed within her, and moaning in pleasure for her. But she wanted to see more of him drowning in pleasure, like that time, to replace that tainted memory with a better one.

Her efforts soon paid off. It didn't take very long at all to have Tseng panting on the bed and looking up at her with darkened eyes. "Elena..." he groaned, just before squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering, fists clenched in the bedsheets as he climaxed just before she did.

Spent, Elena let herself fall forward, catching herself on her forearms before colliding with Tseng, and finally held onto him as she had wanted to that morning. It was not completely okay, but it was better.


End file.
